Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel.
Description of Prior Art
A conventional Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel generally includes an anode layer, a cathode layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a luminescent material layer, and the like. In the display panel, different sub-pixels correspond to distinct luminescent materials.
The luminescent material corresponding to each sub-pixel is generally formed through a Fine Metal Mask (FMM) process. However, a dimension of a luminescent material corresponding to a sub-pixel in a display panel cannot become smaller due to a limitation of a minimum aperture dimension of the FMM. This is unfavorable to upgrading the resolution of the display panel.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.